


The Girl on the Dock

by kentuckyfriedsushi



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project, Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst, Mermaid!Chika, One Shot, mermaid au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:06:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24697282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kentuckyfriedsushi/pseuds/kentuckyfriedsushi
Summary: On a quiet spring evening in Numazu, a young mermaid has a fateful encounter with a human.
Relationships: Sakurauchi Riko/Takami Chika
Kudos: 4





	The Girl on the Dock

**Author's Note:**

> My first fic on this site. I'm still getting used to how all of this works ^^;

The warm oranges of the evening sky cascaded over Numazu. It was quiet near the shores, and there wasn't a single person in sight. But under the wooden dock connecting to the ocean, a lone mermaid hid beneath the waves.  
Her head adorned with light orange hair emerged from the water, and she cautiously looked around her. As much as she was fascinated with humans, the mermaid knew she couldn't let any see her. Stories of her kind being snatched away by pirates raced through her mind. Chika, you know this is a bad idea.  
She knew that merfolk haven't made contact with humans for thousands of years. If one just saw even a glimpse of her, it could spell doom for the species.  
Yet Chika still hid close to boats and under the docks every day. All the mermaid wanted was to just see one up close and hear its voice. There was just something about them that fascinated her. Perhaps it was the fact that even speaking about them was taboo? Whenever she mentioned humans to one of her friends, they would immediately go silent.  
As the young mermaid was deep in thought, faint footsteps could be heard from above. Chika felt her heart stop. There was someone on the dock. Now was her chance to see a real human! Wasting no time, she dived underwater and slowly swimmed away from underneath the dock. Chika positioned herself behind a large gray structure that was part of the bridge to the dock and took a peek at the human.  
It was a young girl that looked about the same age as her. Long dark red hair gracefully blew in the cold wind as the human stared intensely into the ocean. She simply stood still in a swimsuit.  
'Wait, a swimsuit?'  
Chika suddenly realized what the girl was going to do. 'Someone has to stop her. It's way too cold to go swimming!' The mermaid frantically looked around the beach to see if there was anyone who could stop her, but it was just the two of them. Chika then sharply turned around when she heard the human run towards the open ocean.  
"Don't do it! You'll freeze to death!"  
The girl panicked among hearing Chika's desperate pleas, and stumbled into the cold seawater. Chika gasped in horror as she saw the girl thrashing madly in the ocean.  
"Help! Help me! Anyone!" the girl shrieked, struggling to stay alive. She then began to descend deeper into the ocean as exhaustion took over her body. Chika then began rushing over to the drowning girl. Her bright orange tail gracefully maneuvered among the currents, and she eventually got close to the girl. Her eyes were closed shut, and the mermaid sensed that her body was limp. Tightly wrapping her arms around the human's abdomen, Chika emerged from the surface with the girl. She hurriedly swam to the sandy shore. Once the two reached it, Chika laid the girl's body on the pale yellow terrain and moved close to her.  
The human laid motionless on the sand, not breathing. "No...no no no," Chika whispered in horror. Desperately thinking of a way to save her, the mermaid put her hands on the human's chest and began compressing frantically. She recalled hearing about this technique while eavesdropping underneath a sailboat. Tears began to form in her eyes as the girl remained still. "Please wake up," Chika choked, stifling her sobs. This human was too young to die! In a last attempt to save the girl from death, the mermaid brought her lips to the human's and began blowing air into her lungs. After what seemed like eternity, Chika pulled away from the girl and laid her head on the chest. To her delight, a faint but steady heartbeat drummed into her ears.  
Chika let out a cry of joy. The girl was alive! She embraced her unconscious form close. Tears of relief fell onto the sandy surface as the two were held in a tight embrace. Chika eventually let go of the girl and began observing her. This was the closest any mermaid had ever gotten to a human, and she was absolutely beautiful. Her hair was a beautiful dark shade of red, even darker than some of the corals in the sea. Chika looked in amazement as she realized just how similar the two of them were. Sure, one had a fish tail and was slightly scalier than the other, but the human just looked so familiar to her. It made Chika ponder about the relationship between humans and mermaids. Did the two species have more in common that she thought?  
Suddenly, Chika heard a faint moan come from the girl. As much as she wanted to talk to her and learn more about her, Chika knew she couldn't stay for much longer. She began to crawl back into the water before taking one last glance at the girl, smiling gently.

Riko's eyes slowly opened, and she found herself laying on the beach. The sky was a dark orange with the sun setting to give way to the dark night sky. Riko felt a slight pain in her forehead as she began to recall what happened.  
'I was on the dock, and I was going to jump. I began running towards the ocean, but I started to stop myself at the last second. Then I heard a voice all of a sudden and fell in the ocean. I was…'  
She then shuddered as she realized that she almost drowned. The water was so cold that her body just...froze. Riko let out a long sigh. What the hell was she thinking? Of course the water was going to be freezing in the middle of April!  
But here she was. Alive. Riko was so confused. She should be dead right now. There weren't any people around when she came to the docks, and no one could've heard her screams from far away. Who saved her? Suddenly, Riko remembered feeling someone grab onto her as she began to lose consciousness. Looking all around the beach, Riko tried looking for her rescuer.  
Eventually she gave up and got ready to return back home. There was no doubt that her mom was worried sick about her for staying here so late. Riko slowly got up and started walking back to the path. But from the corner of her eye, she caught a faint glimpse of a bright orange fish tail diving into the water.


End file.
